Expect the Unexpected
by csinycastle85
Summary: AU. Just an idea I had awhile back. See Chapter's 1 Author's Note for a more detailed summary!
1. The Momentous Meeting

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: AU for the most part. What if Bobby met Alex (at age 21) while she was still in college at a bar that he frequents _after_ receiving an honorable discharge? For this story, Alex and Joe are friends only. For this story Alex's birthday is November 2.

Special Note: This chapter is for cifan! This story became possible after reading the bar scene in Chapter 7 in her story "Hiding Out".

Chapter 1: The Momentous Meeting

* * *

_-Story begins in early November, 1989-_

Twenty-one year old Alex Eames had just arrived at work at (Brick) Bar in a bit of a resentful mood. She had just dumped her good-for-nothing boyfriend, Justin after catching him in bed with some else. However, as she was getting ready for the Bar to receive it is first patrons she had no idea that her life was going to change.

While she was busy serving drinks she suddenly caught the eye of a good-looking patron from far in a corner booth and she whispered to Trina Chang, her co-worker, best friend and roommate.

"Hey Trina, you know that cute guy who is sitting far right booth is?"

Trina strained her neck a bit and then saw who Alex was pointing to.

"That's Robert Goren and he was in the Army Sergeant up until his recent honorable discharge. He goes by Bobby, he is a sweet guy and generous tipper too I may add. You're right he is cute."

Then Trina realized why Alex asked her and she spoke up.

"Maybe you should go over and take his order. I think that he likes you, I mean I saw the way to two of you caught each other's eyes just now. Go on."

Alex was about to resist when Trina managed to push Alex towards the patron faster than she could say anything else.

When she reached the handsome patron she cleared her voice and asked, "Good evening sir, my name is Alexandra what could I get for you tonight?"

Bobby who was reading the newspaper in front of him lifted his head to meet the gaze of the beautiful bartender with whom he had caught eyes with earlier.

"Um uh," Bobby began nervously, "I will have a Glenlivet."

"Okay coming right up."

Within minutes Alex brought Bobby his drink and he thanked her.

The night went and Alex methodically refilled his drink when it was near empty.

Throughout the night the two had caught each other's glances but then quickly dropped it again.

After the bar had closed for night Trina who was in charge of the money duties, walked over to Alex to give her two things.

"Hey Alex, pretty busy wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah it was," said Alex distractedly and Trina knew what was going on.

"I have something for you, actually two things."

Alex looked for from the container of used glasses that she had been filling up to get cleaned.

"First you know that patron, Bobby? You know that I told you that he's a generous tipper right? Well guess what girl, he left you a whopping tip."

Alex's jaw dropped when Trina pushed a five dollar bill in her hand.

Trina knew the look on Alex's face as pure shock for she had gotten the same amount at one time from the same patron as well.

"The other thing that he asked me to give you is this," added Trina as she gave Alex a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, why don't you look and see."

Alex set down the container she was holding, took the paper and unfolded the paper and saw that it what was written on it _Bobby Goren 555-8157_.

When Trina got a peek of what was on the paper she gasped.

"Alex he does like you enough to leave his number. You should call him."

Alex had look of hesitation in her eyes when Trina tried to sway her.

"Now I know you just dumped Justin, I mean hey that jerk doesn't deserve a classy gal like you and never say never right?"

"I guess so," said Alex still with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

When the duo got back to their apartment Alex went to her room to do some serious thinking.

_Should I give him a call? I mean he is cute and Trina's right he is a generous tipper, but doesn't he seems at least a six years older than me? What would my family think? But then again age is just a state of mind, so what the heck I am going to go for it._

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Beginning of a Relationship

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Character thoughts from the previous chapter are in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Relationship

* * *

_Previously_

_When the duo got back to their apartment Alex went to her room to do some serious thinking._

_**Should I give him a call? I mean he is cute and Trina's right he is a generous tipper, but isn't he at least a six years older than me? What would my family think? But then again age is just a state of mind, so what the heck I am going to go for it.**_

* * *

After thinking about it for a bit Alex decided that she could give a shot and see where it took her.

The next day after a rare and relative easy day of classes at NYU, as soon as Alex got back to her and Trina's apartment and she went straight to her room and made the call.

As the phone rang she was getting a little anxious again and had a million thoughts going through her head like _what if I am not the one he likes and the number was intended for someone else?_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice on the end speak.

"Hello?"

_Wow his voice sounds velvety smooth over the phone._

Suddenly Alex snapped out of her daze and asked, "May I speak to Bobby Goren?"

"Yeah this is him speaking."

"Uh this is Alexandra calling; I took your order last night."

When Bobby heard the beautiful bartender's voice he mentally did the victory dance.

_Sweet! She called…now to ask her out._

"Um I am calling to see if you would like to meet up sometime for a drink or something," Alex asked in a nervous voice.

"Sure when do you want to meet up?"

"Are you free in an hour?" Alex asked.

"Well I have my last cooking class later. How about I will come pick you up at 7:30pm and we can go and get a grab a bite to eat," said Bobby.

"Okay," said Alex suddenly feeling really giddy.

"Sounds like a plan; I just need your address."

"Oh yeah, opps," Alex said sheepishly so was so happy so almost forgot about that detail and gave him the directions.

"Sure I will see you at 7:30," replied Bobby with a smile.

When Alex hung up the phone she was screaming with joy at the top of lungs and jumping on her bed.

Right as Trina walked in the door, she heard her roommate gleefully screaming and shouting.

She went and knocked on her door and asked, "Alex is everything okay?"

Within a few seconds Alex opened the door to room grinning and her hair slightly messed up.

"Yeah Trina it is, I couldn't be happier right now!" exclaimed Alex as she gave her roommate a big hug.

"Let me guess, you have a date with Bobby."

"Yeah he asked me out!"

"You go girl I knew you could do it, you will tell me later how it went right?"

"Of course Trina, name one time I didn't."

"True," replied Trina.

The few hours leading up the date was a torture. Alex tried to fill the time by studying for an upcoming midterm in one of her Psych class but was semi-successful.

By 6:30pm she was already starting to get ready for her date and after the prep work, she knew exactly which dress to put on, her favorite navy cocktail dress adorned with a light pink ribbon matched with a white cropped blouse and medium heeled boots.

In the meantime Bobby who was getting ready himself was feeling a teensy bit nervous.

_What if she doesn't like me? Then again from her tone of voice earlier she sounded super excited._

Bobby managed to push the nerves out of the way as he dabbed on some aftershave on his clean shaven face and cologne on his pulse points.

After putting on a starched white shirt with a sport shirt with a black leather jacket he made one final check and he was on his way to pick his lovely date and en route buy a dozen flowers.

As it approached 7:30 approached Alex was so nervous that she had been pacing in circles to a point that Trina had to stop her roommate from wearing a hole in the carpet.

"Alex girl, calm down. Everything will be fine. Just take a deep breath."

Right then the doorbell and Alex froze and Trina asked just to be on the safe side, "Do you want me to open the door?"

"No, no I will open the door."

Alex composed herself and went to open the door and when she saw him she just about fainted.

_He is so handsome in that outfit and that smile…whoa calm down Alex._

"Hey there beautiful ready to go?" asked Bobby when he saw her

When she heard his voice her hearted fluttered as she managed to get out, "Hey handsome, yes I am."

Alex then as she grabbed her purse turned to Trina and said, "Okay girl I will be back later so don't wait up if it is past 11:30 pm."

"Okay sees you, have fun."

When they got downstairs and Bobby had helped into the car and he had gotten into the car himself he said as reached for the roses and gave them to her, "Here gorgeous this are for you."

Alex put her hand to heart and thought to herself as she accepted the bouquet, _He called me beautiful and gorgeous and it is only ten minutes into our date._

Ten minutes later they were seated at the one the secluded booths at the Talon Bar and Grill.

Their date had passed by all too quickly but both enjoyed the date to the fullest as each go to know the other better and Alex enjoyed being lavished with compliments every so often.

Before either of them realized they were back at her place and Bobby made a split second decision that led to something else.

"I had a great time tonight," said Alex still in blushing mode.

"I did too Alex," Bobby paused and then added, "I would like to see you again soon."

Alex's eyes widened when she heard Bobby say that. She wasn't expecting another date after this especially with a stunning guy like him.

"Um okay. I will give you my number."

Alex looked in the purse and found a small scrap of paper and wrote down her number.

Just as she handing him the piece of paper her fingers brushed his hand causing Alex's breath to be caught in her throat.

"Thank you," said Bobby in a suave voice and then thought to himself, _it's now or never._

After he accepted the scrap of paper, he placed his hands her delicate face ran his thumb down her smooth cheek leaned in gave her a gentle kiss on the lips catching her off guard.

Even though she was in shock, came out of it quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they came up for air they looked into each other's eyes and then Bobby said, "I will call you."

"Okay," said Alex distractedly smiling and thinking about the kiss that she wished would continue.

As soon as Bobby had gotten in the elevator Alex went in let out a yippee out of system.

_Wait till Trina hears about the date and not to mention the kiss!_

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit off, and rushed, my muse wondered off and I was not able to think properly. Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. The First Weeks of the Relationship

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: This chapter will be longer to make up for the shortness (and lateness) of the previous chapter, so hold on tight!

Chapter 3: The Relationship Progression part 1-The First Weeks

* * *

After a night filled with the hunky Bobby Goren in her dreams, Alex awoke more refreshed than she can ever recall.

When she made her way to the small kitchen she noticed that Trina was already there getting breakfast ready.

"Morning Trina," said Alex in a chirpy voice as she got her cup of coffee.

"Hey girl how was it last night?" asked Trina over her shoulder.

"It was beyond my wildest dreams. We had such a wonderful time getting to know each other. I am guessing you have also seen the flowers that he gave me."

"Yeah I noticed them they are absolutely beautiful," Trina commented.

"Here is the best part," said Alex as Trina put two bowls of oatmeal on the kitchen island one for the each of them.

Trina looked at Alex keenly waiting for her to continue.

"He kissed me _**and**_ it was not just some little peck on the cheek either."

"Way to go girl!" exclaimed Trina as she gave Alex a huge high-five. Trina always knew that Alex would be able to find the one for her.

"And there was something he said that happened that I did not see coming."

"What?"

Alex beamed as she recalled what Bobby said to her and said, "That he wanted to see me again."

"That's awesome girl congratulations!"

"Thanks Trina," said Alex and then looking at her watch, "Opps we need to get going. I have a quiz today and don't you have one too?"

"You're right I do. Okay you can tell me more on our walk to campus."

As the two headed off for classes they continue to chat about Alex's new hunk of a boyfriend.

Later that day after Alex got home before and feeling good about acing her quiz, she saw that they had a few messages on their answering machine. The first few were for Trina herself, but then the last two were for Alex, one from her mom asking about going home for Thanksgiving and the other one from Bobby.

As soon she heard the first time she knew she had to hear it again so she pressed rewind and listened to the message again.

"_Hey Alexandra it is me Bobby…I just love the way your name sounds…anyway I am calling to say I miss hearing your voice and see how you are doing. Give me a call soon. Bye."_

As soon as the message ended, Alex put her hands to her heart and felt it beating rapidly and let out a big sigh.

While in a short daydream Alex thought to her, _Oh boy I haven't known him for very long and I am already falling for him._

After fantasizing about Bobby she realized she still had to call him and her mom back.

So she went straight to her room and she called her mother first.

"Hello Eames residence, this is Andrea speaking."

"Hey mom," said Alex in an enthusiastic voice.

"My Alex you're in a good mood. How's school?"

"School is going great. I aced my quiz today."

"As you always do Alex. How's Trina and you're relationship with Justin?"

Alex took and deep breath and answered, "Trina is doing well. I can't say the same for my relationship with Justin."

"Oh what happened?"

"I dumped him because he was starting to act cocky, especially after I brought him to meet you guys before school started. He had been trying to get me in bed with him numerous times but I refused each time and then one day I caught him in bed with someone new and broke up with him right then and there."

"Sweetie, I am sorry to hear that. He did seem like a nice boy at first but he changed. I know you don't like me asking you this but is there anyone new in your life?"

Now Alex would usually get upset when her parents asked but she all of sudden had tingly feeling go through her.

"Alex, sweetie?" asked Andrea shaking Alex out of her reverie.

"Oh, um yeah mom I have met someone new only two days ago."

"Tell me about him if you want."

As Alex did, Andrea thought to herself, _I am not surprised that she has found someone else. I mean she was prom queen and the fact that she attracts guys pretty easily._

Before Alex and mother ended their conversation, Andrea asked one question, "Think you can bring your new guy to meet us? And I don't mean right away."

"Hmm I will talk to him and let you know, and you never know it could be on Thanksgiving if you want, but I am not making any promises."

"Okay sweetie, I understand. I will see you the night before Thanksgiving or the day of right?"

"Yes mom you will. Tell dad and Liz I said hi and give them each a hug for me."

"Okay I will talk with you soon. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

After Alex had hung up the phone she immediately called the guy who had already captured her heart.

"Hello," answered a voice that melted Alex's heart the minute she heard it.

"Bobby? It is Alexandra calling."

"Alexandra it is so good to hear from you."

"I got your message and I miss you too," said Alex in a sweet voice.

Bobby smiled and then asked, "So when can I see you again my love, even though we were just together last night."

_Awww he is such a sweetheart._

"Well if you want we could meet either tonight for dinner or we could meet tomorrow for lunch or you could stop tomorrow night at the place we met since I will be working then."

"Hmm how about this I can meet up with you to spend time together and then I have my last few classes at the cooking school and then we can meet up to get a bit to eat and then I walk you to work and then after your done maybe I can walk you home?"

Alex's head was spinning when he heard all that Bobby was willing to do that she had to pinch herself that she was not dreaming.

"Alexandra?"

"Yeah I am here."

"Okay I am up for that."

"So what time are you done with classes for the day?"

"12pm."

"So I will be parked in the pick up area at 12:15?"

"Okay. See you then."

After they finished their conversation promising to call again soon, Alex had to lie down a bit to calm her self down before settling down to study.

The days following their second informal date were the happiest days for Alex as everything from her studies to work at the bar to her social life which including hanging out with Trina and spending time with her prince had balanced out.

On the weekend before Thanksgiving as Alex snuggled close to her very own teddy bear on their almost nonexistent simultaneous day off, she remembered she needed to ask her sweetie.

As Alex and Bobby were spending time snuggling and hanging out on one of their rare Saturdays together

"Bobby?"

"Yes my fair Alexandra?"

"My mom asked if you would like to come with me to meet my family Thanksgiving if that is convenient for you."

"That is nice of you mom to invite me. I would love to go but I don't want to intrude."

"Oh don't worry about that. My family will love you I just know it."

Bobby looked at Alex, smiled and said, "Okay I will to come with you."

With that Alex gave him her cute grin that he has come to love and they continued to cuddle for a little while longer.

As it was nearing Saturday late night Bobby went with her back to her apartment. While outside the door she couldn't but wind up in now favorite place, Bobby's warm embrace.

"I guess this is good night my sweet Alexandra."

Alex smiled into Bobby's muscular chest when she heard him say her name like. Usually she didn't let very many people call her by her full first name unless she was in trouble, but the way Bobby said it sounded so debonair, so sexy she made the one exception for Bobby.

"I don't want this day to end," said Alex with sadness in her voice.

"Awww don't worry my adorable one. I will call you as soon as I come back from visiting with my mother at Carmel Ridge, and then we can arrange for plans for Thanksgiving and what time for me to pick you up."

Alex lifted her head and looked at Bobby giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Bobby looked back at her and couldn't resist leaning down and giving her a kiss which quickly intensified into an intense make out session.

Their perfect time alone came to a halt when the door swung open and stood there Trina observing the adorable scene in front of her.

"Opps. Busted," said Bobby with a goofy grin when they came apart and he saw Trina.

"Trina," began Alex in a slightly exasperated voice, "Have you been watching us?"

Trina replied in a sheepish voice and a shrug, "Yes."

Bobby then turned back to face Alex and said to her in a suave voice, "I will call you tomorrow okay? I promise."

"Okay I will hold you to it."

Bobby kissed Alex on the forehead and left and she went inside and decided to give Trina a break since she had been so supportive of Alex since she got together with Bobby.

True to his word, he called as a soon as got back from his weekly visits to Carmel Ridge and they made plans for Bobby to go with her to meet her family for the first time.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated! The good stuff is to come! Look for the prologue chapter of my Halloween/Vampire LOCI and Twilight crossover story titled "Immortal Love."!


	4. Meeting the Family and the Romance

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: I apologize for the length of this chapter, but it is all the good stuff. Italics = character thoughts and fancy script.

Rating: T/T+

Chapter 4: The Relationship Progression-part 2: Eames Family and Romance

* * *

Early on the day of thanks Alex was thinking how excited she was to be taking her new boyfriend home to meet her parents and had been looking forward to for days. As she stood in the crisp Alex waited out front for Bobby to pick her up.

Bobby had been rehearsing what he had wanted to say to her family and mostly importantly her father because he wanted to make a good first impression and that he wasn't like every other young man.

As the morning sun shone weakly through the November sky Bobby was nearing his first stop when he saw Alexandra standing outside and couldn't help but smile.

When she saw a sporty Mustang pull up her mouth dropped. She never knew that Bobby was also into cars.

She thought to herself with a bright smile on her face, _yep he is going to fit in well with my family especially dad and Jake and Ethan._

Once he pulled up, he cut the engine, parked the car, got out and immediately was holding the girl he was already deeply in love with.

"Good morning Alexandra," Bobby whispered into the top of her head as he ran his fingers through the softness of her blond tresses.

"Good morning Bobby," Alex said in a dreamy state.

They stood there for a little bit and the sudden honking coming from a car behind Bobby's car that broke their daydream.

Alex and Bobby looked at the car and then at each other and Alex said, "Ready to go and meet my family?"

"Yes, let's go," replied Bobby as he opened the passenger and helped her in and went to the driver's side and got in. When they were on their way Alex gave Bobby the directions to her parent's place in Queens.

During the car ride, Alex ran her hand up and down Bobby's right arm sending shivers up and down his spine and the feeling of goose-bumps on his skin.

When they reached the Eames family home an hour later due to mild traffic conditions Bobby reached into the backseat, and brought forward a few things.

"Um I wasn't sure what to bring so I brought a bottle of white Chardonnay to go with the Thanksgiving feast and a bouquet of a wild flowers for your mom."

"Awww Bobby you didn't have to," said Alex smiling and then added, "I know that you will fit in well with my family. Look there's my mom right now."

As soon as they exited the car, Alex ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Oh Alex my baby girl I am so glad to see you," said Andrea the minute she got her arms around her eldest daughter.

"I am glad to see you too."

When mother and daughter came apart, Alex who motioned Bobby over said to her mom, "Mom I would like you to meet Bobby Goren. Bobby this is my mother Andrea."

Andrea saw the tall guy standing behind Alex and said, "It is so nice to finally meet you, Bobby. Alex has been gushing about you."

Bobby smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Eames. These are for you."

Bobby gave Andrea the bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thank you Bobby. Goodness polite and handsome," said Andrea accepting the bouquet.

Once Alex and Bobby had walked back to the house with Andrea, the preparations began. In between playing with two of her nieces, getting to know her brothers Jake and younger brother Ethan and younger sister Liz and the family getting to know him he managed to steal a few glances from Alex and blowing her discreet kisses.

Several hours later right before they were going to sit down for the meal Bobby was able to ask John if he could speak to him privately.

As soon as Bobby and John got to the family room John asked, "Bobby what is that you need to talk to me about?"

"Well sir," began Bobby but was interrupted.

"Please call me John."

"Well John I want to ask for your permission to court Alexandra. Now I know I have only been with her for a few weeks, but I can see us having a future together."

John was beyond words. He had already come to see Bobby as his son just asked for his permission to develop the relationship further.

"Young man you are truly one of a kind. You are the first guy who has come and asked me in person for my permission. Your mother has raised you well. So yes you have my permission and the family's as well."

Bobby smiled as he and John made their way back to the living room.

After an hour of eating and conversations, Bobby got Alex away from the lively crowd by saying, "My sweet Alexandra I have two surprises for you. I prefer to give it to you somewhere it's a little quieter."

When he whispered that to Alex, she knew just the place for them to get some alone time.

A few minutes later, Alex led Bobby to backyard deck where Bobby wrapped his muscular arm and felt Alex snuggle closer to him.

Alex then lifted her head and said, "Hey thanks for coming. You looked liked you're really getting along with my family as I knew you would and having lots of fun. I could tell that you were an instant hit with my nieces when they surrounded you right away."

"Thank you for inviting me. Yeah I am. I am having a lot of fun getting to know your family. Your brothers and dad were equally hilarious and both your nieces are so adorable."

Bobby smiled his dazzling smile. As he breathed a deep breath he was ready to say what he had wanted to say.

"Alexandra, I have two things for you, one is to give you and the other is to tell you."

Bobby then brought out a little ring box and gave it to a bewildered Alex.

"Open it and you will know what is inside."

Alex did and saw a beautiful ring but she was still a little confused.

"It's my high school class ring. I had resized for you just a few days ago. What I am trying to say is, Alexandra, I love you, will you go steady with me?"

Alex looked at Bobby with wide eyes and then at the ring again many thoughts went her head.

_N__o way! This all seems like a dream come true as it's too good to be true. The gorgeous guy in front of me who makes me feel woozy every time I look at him has said he loved and asked her to go steady all within the same sentence!_

Bobby looked at Alex waiting for her answer.

Alex looked at him and with pure happiness rushing through her veins exclaimed, "Yes Robert, absolutely yes I will go steady with you!"

Bobby beamed as he got the ring out and slid it on to the fourth finger on her right hand; it was a perfect fit.

Bobby then placed his right hand on her silky-smooth face, pulled her in, tilted his head and placed a teasing kiss on her cherry red lips which instantly which turned into a loving kiss when Alex opened her mouth to let his tongue in while wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

Meanwhile, at the Eames living room, Andrea and Liz had walked out of the kitchen each holding the pumpkin pie when Andrea noticed that Alex and Bobby weren't at their places.

"John have you seen Alex and Bobby?"

"Uh I think they are probably on the deck in the back you can try there or do you want me to check?"

"Could you please?"

John gently gave his darling granddaughter, Lauren back to her mother and went to look for his eldest daughter and her boyfriend.

Right as he had stepped out of the back door he saw the two of them kissing passionately.

He decided not to disturb their alone time because he knew that Alex deserved to be happy after her last relationship ended in a dreadful manner.

When John made it back to the living room, Andrea saw the look on John's face and knew that Alex and Bobby were having their alone moment and decided to save them each a slice.

A little while later as the lovebirds parted lips in order to get fresh air into their lungs, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes and Alex smiled her radiant smile and said to him, "Bobby there is one thing I have wanted to say to you as well."

Bobby waited for Alex's answer.

"Robert Goren I love you too. I have been in love with you since our first date."

Bobby smiled at the revelation and brought Alex into another embrace before they headed in.

In the weeks following since making the commitment to go steady, their lives was better than either of them could imagine.

Then one cold February day Alex had gotten home after a semi rotten day. The professor had misplaced her paper; the same paper she worked her butt off in writing. However, what she didn't realize was that she was about to swept off her feet.

After she had gotten into her warm apartment and out of the biting cold that lingered in the hallway, she toed off her boots and wet parka and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate when she something caught her eye.

As she got closer to the table she saw an envelope propped against the napkin holder with a sticky note from Trina on there.

_Alex, _

_Bobby came by not long after you left and wanted me to get this to you and asked that you call him after you have opened the envelope. I will see you later girl!_

_-Trina_

After reading the little note she removed it and saw her name written in fancy script and smiled.

As ran her finger over it a few times and then turned over the envelope, opened it and when she pulled the invite a few rose petals spilled out as well.

_Monday, February 5, 1990_

_My Darling Alexandra,_

_You are cordially invited to spend an evening with me on Valentine's Day. I promise you a night of romance that you won't soon forget._

_Sincerely Forever Yours,_

_Robert O. Goren_

When Alex finished reading the note three and she let out a big sigh as she held the card to her heart.

After a few minutes of fantasizing her upcoming romantic night, she realized she needed to call Bobby. Forgoing her cup chocolate she went to her room to make the call.

"Hello?" Bobby answered in a cheery voice.

"Hey Bobby my sweetie pie, I'm sorry I missed you this morning," said Alex in a lovey dovey voice

"Hello my sweet love. It's no problem. Did you get my invite?" inquired Bobby as he smiled.

"Yes and I can't wait for our special night."

"I can't wait either. Now all you have to do is bring yourself and a change of clothing and arrive at 6:30pm."

Alex grinned widely as she said in cute voice, "Okay. I love you and I will see you on our special night, if not sooner."

After making a kissing sound into the phone and receiving one back, she hung up the phone and then it hit her, she only had a week and a half and she realized she didn't have a dress the special something for the special night.

When she heard the door close, she thought to herself, _perfect timing maybe Trina would like to go with me._

Alex left her room and saw Trina with three bags of groceries and went to help.

"Hey Trina how were your classes go today?"

"They went well. How was yours?"

"Semi-rotten. Remember the paper I stayed up writing?"

"Yeah," Trina replied remembering how many cups of coffee Alex had consumed to finish the paper.

"Well the professor had everyone else's to give back just not mine because he misplaced it."

"Awww that sucks."

"Yeah seriously, tell me about it."

There was a few minute of silence between them and Trina said, "Hey you saw the envelope that Bobby left you right?"

Alex instantly softened up and said, "Yeah I did."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"He invited me to stay with him for the night on Valentine's Day. And he promised an unforgettable night of romance."

"Awww that is so romantic of him."

"I know. Hey Trina are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah why?"

"Want to go shopping?"

Trina realized why all of a sudden her tomboy roommate needed to go shopping.

"Let me guess to get special dress and item right?"

Alex who all of a sudden felt her face flush nodded.

"How about we go this Friday after our classes have ended, is that soon enough?" Trina asked in a friendly teasing voice.

Alex sensed her face grow a deeper shade of red and nodded and both Alex and Trina let out a giggle.

The days leading up to Valentine's Day passed by quickly and as soon as classes had ended for the day Alex headed straight to her apartment to get ready.

A few hours later she was ready to wow her dreamy boyfriend as she had generously put on the lotion she used only for special occasions, slipped into her eye-catching lingerie and donned the picture perfect dress that she and Trina picked had both agreed it would knock the wind out of Bobby when he saw her.

As Alex put on diamond earrings and some sensual perfume on her pulse points, she heard a knock on the door.

"Girl are you ready? I am waiting to see how you look!"

Alex smiled and after she made one final check and went to open the door.

Trina's jaw dropped when she saw her tomboy roommate's transformation.

"Oh my word, Alex you look so hot. Bobby seriously won't know what hit him!"

It was then Alex knew that she was ready for the night ahead.

Meanwhile Bobby who was making the last check and knew everything was set for the night of romance.

After Trina dropped her off outside of Bobby's apartment complex, she made her way up to Bobby's apartment on the 7th floor.

After she rang the doorbell she decided to undo the ties on the warm overcoat and smiled when she heard footsteps.

When the door opened Alex was rendered speechless when she saw him.

_Bobby looks so handsome, more like drop dead gorgeous._

After Bobby leads her in and closes the door, he gives her a big teddy bear hug. When they came apart he helped her out of her coat and when he saw her in a fuchsia short spaghetti strap taffeta dress with a bow at the waist he was at a loss for words but managed to get out, "Alexandra you look absolutely exquisite tonight.

"You don't look so bad yourself my sweetie pie," whispered Alex in a sultry voice and then gives him a sizzling kiss.

When they came up for air Bobby whispered to Alex, "Are you ready for a night of romance you won't soon forget?"

* * *

A/N 2: Yay! My first cliffhanger! The really good stuff is to come! Your reviews are appreciated!


	5. The Night of Romance Continues

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent or Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. Nor do I own the song "Unchained Melody", the Righteous Brothers do. Dirty Dancing is owned by Vestron Video which is now Lionsgate.

Author's Note: I thought that Unchained Melody would be the perfect first song for Alex and Bobby to dance to for Valentine's Day. So this chapter is dedicated in the honor of the late Patrick Swayze.

A/N 2: Continuation of Chapter 4 and previously said and actions only with character thoughts are in _**bold italics**_.

Rating: Starts of as T/T+ and goes up to M (NC-17/MA)

Chapter 5: The Night of Romance Continues

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**When they came up for air Bobby whispered to Alex, "Are you ready for a night of romance you won't soon forget?"

* * *

**_

Alex felt her heart rate go up when she heard Bobby whisper the question into her ear in an enchanting voice and she nodded.

He guided her to his small kitchen/dining room where he not only presented her with a dozen red roses but also fed her homemade Italian and a special cake he made just for her all of which overwhelmed Alex's taste buds.

"Oh Bobby the food was absolutely delicious, I love it when a man knows how to cook," Alex managed to get out.

When they finished dinner and some coaxing Alex to go and relax, he finished washing and drying the dishes he presented her with another surprise as he already had the movie picked out and hidden.

"Babe what is your favorite movie from the past two and a half to three years?"

Alex thought carefully and then she thought of it.

"Dirty Dancing, of course, why?"

Bobby grinned as he pulled out the movie from behind his back causing Alex to let out a gasp.

"You have a copy? Oh you are so wonderful."

"I take it that you want to watch it?"

"Yeah of course I do baby."

Bobby smiled as he popped in the video and went to the couch, put his arm around Alex's supple waist and held her close to him as the movie began. During the movie he continual ran his finger through her incredibly soft blond locks.

As soon as the movie ended he said in a low voice into her ear, "I have another surprise for you."

Alex looked at Bobby as they untangled themselves and he went to turn on the radio.

Once it was on they both heard, "This next song is dedicated to Miss Alexandra Eames with love from your boyfriend Robert Goren" and a slow song came on and Alex recognized immediately as the Righteous Brothers' song "Unchained Melody".

He went to dim the lights and walked over to her, offered her his hand and asked, "My sweetheart Alexandra, may I have this dance?"

Alex who was unable to speak but managed, "Yes Robert you may."

The minute she stood up Bobby took her right hand into his left hand and as she positioned her left hand on his shoulder he placed his right hand on her back and they began to dance slowly.

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

As the song came to an end the love birds gazed into each other's eyes and Bobby spoke affectionately in a baritone voice, "Baby I have been pictured this night for awhile now and it's a dream come true that I am sharing it with you. But I don't want to pressure you into anything that you're not comfortable with and…"

Alex placed a finger on Bobby's soft lips and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

As soon they parted lips Bobby led Alex toward his room and closed it as soon as they were in the room and the door closed they kissed fervently as they began to undress each other. Without breaking the kiss Alex undid the buttons on Bobby's blue dress shirt and then pushed off his shoulder to reveal his broad muscular upper body and while Bobby slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress and let it fall to the ground.

When they had to come up for air and Bobby saw Alex with her dress off in a red strapless lace bra and matching panties he felt like he couldn't breathe. He picked her up and walked the rest of the way to his king-sized bed and gently laid her on the comforter. He then slid out of his jeans and the minute that his legs was situated on either side of her he lowered himself and to began lavish butterfly kisses on both sides of her neck. While this was going on Alex's senses had gone into overdrive as she took in the intoxicating combination of his aftershave and cologne.

Bobby then lifted his head up and said, "Before we continue with our lovemaking, there is something else that I need to use."

He then reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out protection.

When Alex saw it she thought, _good thinking, I am definitely not ready to get pregnant yet._

As she laid there and watched Bobby take of his boxers to put on protection, her mouth formed an "o" when bared his manhood.

_Wow he is huge...mmm seeing him in the buff turns me on._

As soon as he had slid on the protection he noticed the naughty look on Alex's face.

Bobby grinned and thought, _yep she is ready for me._

Once Bobby was back on the bed the two began to kiss passionately as their hands began to explore each other's body.

As the exploration continued Bobby moved his hands downwards and removed her panties and then pinched her folds causing Alex to let out a groan. He then placed his arms around her body and slowly moved his hands up by massaging her back. When he reached the zipper of her bra he looked into her eyes as if to seek her okay to remove it. When she did give her okay by kissing the top and bottom of his lip he unzipped it and then took it off and threw it aside.

As soon as he did, for the first time he saw his girlfriend naked. He couldn't help saying, "Oh my word, Alexandra your body is absolutely perfect and flawless."

Bobby then buried his face in her breasts kissing every inch he could reach, triggering shivers to go up and down Alex's spine while she ran her hands through his curly hair.

He then moved one hand from her waist and began teasing one breast by rubbing it and spoiling the other breast by sucking on the nipple setting off a major orgasms to shoot through her body while she arched her back to give her beau more access.

For the rest of the night they kept the pace of their beautiful lovemaking.

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated but please be nice when reviewing cause this was my first attempt at smut.


	6. Their Love Deepns

Title: Expect The Unexpected Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent or Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, my brain hadn't been working properly lately.

A/N 2: Pre-SVU guest appearance from Olivia Benson, Alexandra Cabot (who I will mention as Alex C.), and Casey Novak.

Rating: T (from now to the end of the story)

Chapter 6: Their Love Deepens

* * *

  
Early the next morning found the loving couple and tangled in each other's sweaty limbs under a double sheeted comforter.

Alex was the first to wake up when the sun peaked weakly through the curtains. At which time she saw Bobby with his arms wrapped around her body she smiled as she remembered them making beautiful love the night before.

Last night was absolutely incredible. Who knew Bobby Goren could be so talented and so gentle at the same time?

Bobby began to stir as Alex continued to watch him.

"Hey there beautiful," said Bobby in a sexy low voice as he leaned forward to give Alex a quick kiss which was immediately deepened.

"Good morning to you my teddy bear," purred Alex into Bobby's ear when they parted lips.

They laid in silence for a little bit just content with snuggling.

"What do you want to do?" asked Alex as she drew random paths along his broad chest.

"I am satisfied just to be lying here with you gorgeous and I could stay like this all day."

"Don't you have to work today?"

"Yeah I do but my boss knew I had plans with you, so he gave me yesterday and today off."

Alex looks amorously into Bobby's eyes and that was all it took for them to engage in another passionate lovemaking session.

In the weeks since their romantic Valentines Day they became closer and their lives were took a turn for the best.

The day of her graduation from NYU was a joyous occasion because not only had she continued to get all straight A's earning her Summa Cum Laude honors but a month earlier Bobby had suddenly been promoted to the position of assistant chef therefore enabling him to look for a better apartment as he had been planning to ask his Alexandra to move in with him.

At her graduation he and his family were there to cheer her on as she received her diploma. Right before Alex received her degree she looked towards the crowd and saw Bobby blow her a kiss and instantly returns the gesture. At the end she is greeted by her family as the celebration begins. After about half an hour of pictures and many congratulatories Bobby manages to get Alex to a secluded part of campus.

"Hey baby I am so proud of you especially when you walked over and got your diploma," said Bobby in between smooches after he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why thank you sweets," replied Alex giving him an even bigger kiss.

Bobby then says, "My dearest Alexandra my present for you was too big to bring with me so I would like to come with me and then afterwards we can meet up with your family Trina, and her family for a celebratory lunch."

Alex's eye widened and said, "Okay you hunk take me there."

After Alex told her family and Trina she would meet them at the restaurant Bobby worked at, the Waterfront Café and Grill they hailed a cab since it was a bit of a walking distance otherwise.

During the ride Bobby said to Alex, "My darling Alexandra for the full effect of this surprise I need you to close your eyes. Don't worry I will make sure you won't walk into anything."

Alex looked at Bobby inquiringly before closing her eyes. When they got to their destination Bobby made sure her eyes were closed then guide Alex out of the cab and onto the 7th floor, opened the door, turned on the lights and then led her in.

He then whispered, "Okay baby you can your eyes open now."

As soon Alex did she realized where she was. It was one of the more spacious one bedroom apartments that Bobby had been looking at and had asked for her opinion.

"Bobby it's beautiful here," said Alex as saw that the apartment also had a view of Central Park.

When she turned around she saw Bobby holding something in his hand and as he said, "Happy six months baby."

When Alex walked up closer to inspect what he was holding between his thumb and index finger she gasped when she saw a key.

"I would love if you moved in with me, babe," Bobby said with open arms and the boyish grin that she had come to find irresistible.

Alex screamed as she jumped into Bobby's arms and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm taking that is a yes?" asked Bobby with his arms tightly around her petite body.

"Yes! Without a doubt yes!"

Bobby grinned as he gently put her on the ground and gave her an intense kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes before realizing they had somewhere else they needed to be.

"Um we don't want to keep everyone waiting for us."

"You're right. Let's go!"

When the two got the two got the restaurant everyone was in full celebration mode.

As the party luncheon continued Alex pulled Trina aside since she hadn't a chance to talk with her since they received their diploma.

"Hey girl we made it!"

"I know it is awesome. I am ready to kick back this summer and we are so going to need before graduate school starts. Hey are we going to be living together next year right?"

"Uh that is what I need to talk to you about. Unfortunately I can't renew the lease with you," said Alex pretending to be sad.

"Why? What happened?" ask an alert Trina fearing something bad had happened.

"You know how earlier we said we meet you for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Well it is because Bobby wanted to give me my present but it was too big to bring with him. So he took me to the apartment he had just leased and…"

Suddenly Alex showed a cheerful smile and a joyful squeal causing Trina to give her and odd stare.

"…Bobby asked me to move in with him!"

"Girl that is great!" exclaimed Trina giving her best friend a gigantic hug while breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks Trina for being so understanding."

"No problem, I am psyched for you. You two seem so happy together."

"We are, we are falling deeper in love with each other. As a matter of fact I can tell that he is giving his best puppy eyes, right?"

Trina looked behind Alex and lo and behold Bobby was doing exactly what Alex said he was doing.

Dang these two are so in tune with each other it is scary.

Alex then said something that brought Trina out of her trance.

"Hey maybe I could help you find a new roommate."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah wait better yet I saw an ad recently looking for a fourth roommate."

"Oh yeah I remember seeing that, maybe we could check it out later."

"Yeah and maybe we could let Liz have our apartment, she is so ready to be out of the dorms but has been having rotten luck looking for a place to stay."

"That's a great idea!"

The two then went back to the celebration in progress.

In the months following since Alex moved in with Bobby their lives just kept getting better and better. Also true to her word, Alex helped out Trina and assisted her with moving in to her roommate shared by their former acquaintances and new best friends, Olivia Benson, Alexandra Cabot, and Casey Novak after getting Liz the keys to their old apartment.

During the time they were spending together Bobby had another surprise in the works. He knew it would be her birthday coming up and he wanted to exceptional and memorable.  
When he woke up the morning of her birthday, he saw that she had already left for the day.

Perfect now I can put the plans into motion and get this place ready. Before then go and check in at the restaurant and then get this place decorated. Hopefully Trina, Olivia, Alex C., and Casey will be able to keep Alexandra distracted long enough for me get everything ready.

By five thirty everything was ready; he had slathered on her favorite combo of aftershave and cologne was ready to sweep his love off her feet.

Right as he finished looking at the promise ring and surveying their apartment he heard the door open and proceeded to sit down on the couch they had purchased together holding a single thornless pink rose in his hand.

Alex who was glad to be home after a long day and having Trina, Olivia, Alex C., and Casey trying to distract her for whatever reasons didn't help.

"Hey gorgeous, happy birthday," said Bobby rising up to greet his sweetheart when noticed she wasn't smiling.

"What is the matter baby? Long day?" he asked as he put his arms around her and brought in for a hug.

"Yeah you could say that," Alex said in a muffled voice.

"Well maybe I could make the remainder of your birthday and the rest of the night remarkable," said Bobby in a low sexy whisper instantly bringing a smile to Alex's face.

The rest of the night progressed without worries for Alex as Bobby kept his promise by making yet another marvelous dinner and fabulous birthday cake.

While they were the couch cuddling and watching a chic flick Bobby then said, "Hey baby I have a special gift for you."

Dreamily looking at Bobby, Alex wondered what he could have up his sleeve.

"I had wanted to give to you on the day marking the one year since we met, but I thought today be would better."

As he placed a simple ring box on in front of her, Alex's mind went into overdrive.

"Go ahead open it," said Bobby smiling.

Alex did so instantly and saw a stunning white gold genuine diamond ring perched in its place in the box; a stunned Alex looked at Bobby waiting for him to continue.  
"Baby," began Bobby stroking her hands in his then said, I promise you that I will always be with your no matter what happens."

Alex smiled as mists formed in her eyes when Bobby slid it on to the fourth finger on her left hand. He then gently pulled her in and placed an affectionate kiss on her lips causing her to want more and as a result she deepened it right away.

Awhile later as both were lying down and Alex was snuggling into her teddy bear, Bobby whispered into Alex's ear asking, "Baby I noticed that you were frowning earlier. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you are sure?" Alex asked inquisitively.

"Yeah I am here for you and I want to see if I can help."

Alex let out a sigh and said, "Well lately there has been this guy, Sullivan Hartely. He is in one of my classes. Trina, Olivia, Alex C., Casey, and I were merely acquaintances with him at first. However, lately he has been overly flirtatious towards me. He leaves Trina, Olivia, Alex C., and Casey alone but won't leave me alone even thought I have told him nicely I am not interested and that I am already in a steady relationship. The problem is it isn't registering with his brain and he is ignoring the fact that I am wearing the 'going steady' ring and he is getting to a point where he is scaring me and you know that I am usual that easily scared but this guy is creeping me out now."

Bobby looked a bit uptight when he heard what his sweet Alexandra is going through.

"How about this, since the next few days I have off because my boss is doing inventory I can come and pick you up. I will stand where you can see me and you can give a distress signal and I will come by."

Alex looked her handsome beau and thought, is there anything he wouldn't do for me? What did I do deserve someone as special and wonderful as Robert Goren?

"Okay I would appreciate that and maybe you can flex your muscles."

"Sure. Just let me ask how tall is this Sullivan?"

"He about is 5'6"."

"Okay that is not a problem at all."

Alex smiled when he said that. Even though his 6'3½" frame dwarfs her, she loves every inch of him.

Bobby suggested something else that heightened her senses.

"Why don't you go and freshen up and then I will give you pleasure until your body can't handle it anymore?"

When she saw a mischievous grin on his face she grabbed hold of him and give a wet kiss and went to get ready for the rest of her birthday night.

A few days later they put the plan into action.

Alex proceeded her day as she normally did going to her classes and hanging out with Trina, Olivia, Alex C., and Casey, whispering to them what is to happen in a short bit.

Right as they were chatting away and the four of them were commenting on the ring Alex had received, Sullivan makes his move to try and win over his crush, and makes his way over. What he doesn't know he is in for an unpleasant shock.

As soon as Trina saw him she says, "Creep alert."

Alex C. and Casey put on their defensive faces while Olivia pipes up and said, "What do you want Hartely?"

Sullivan pays no attention to the other four and sits down in the tiny space between Alex and Olivia and proceeds to flirt with Alex.

"Hey there beautiful want to go out with me tonight?" not even noticing the new ring on her finger.

"What's your problem? I told you I am neither interested nor available."

"Oh come gorgeous please?" asked Sullivan as he strokes Alex's right. Alex recoils her hand as she rebuts, "You just don't seem to get it do you?"

"Get what?" Sullivan playing dumb; then he heard an unfamiliar deep male voice.

"Hey Alex baby sorry I am late."

When Alex heard her knight in shining armor's arrival she runs to him and grabs on.

"Bobby!"

Bobby puts his arms around her waist and they exhibit very open and public displays of affection and when Bobby catches Sullivan's gawking at them he puts on an annoyed face, "Hey, you're Sullivan right?"

Sullivan recoils at the sight of tall and muscular Bobby.

"As you can see Alexandra here loves me and only me. And see this ring here?" said Bobby holding up her left hand, "I gave her this ring as a promise of my commitment. Now if you know what's good for you, you would think twice about putting the moves and flirting with my girl, because if I hear about you giving Alexandra a hard time again, well let's say I won't be so nice about it next time."

Sullivan cringed especially when he sees Bobby flex his muscles a bit. He then slinked away and never bothered Alex again.

Alex let out a sigh of relief and as she whispered, "You are my life saver sweetie."

"I would do anything for you remember?"

When the lovebirds heard, "Awww" coming out beside them, Alex said jokingly, "Oh stop it you guys."

"Hey I have an idea, why I treat you ladies to lunch?" asked Bobby.

Casey replied, "I would love that but I have a class I need to get to."

"We all do," said the other three.

After they left, Bobby said, "Well baby it looks it is just you and me."

Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around her man and then walked off together.

Their relationship progressed very well and it only a fifteen months later Bobby was ready to propose.

He got an instant approval and blessing from John and the whole family. He then knew he needed to talk to the Dean of Criminal Justice and the Chancellor herself.

Commencement itself was a grand affair. As the graduation commencement for John Jay College was about to end when Chancellor Ryler went over to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow graduates, may I please have your attention. Now I know that most of you graduates are ready to get out of here but will Ms. Alexandra Eames please come up on stage for a very special gift."

Alex raised one as eyebrow and looked over at her best friends, Trina Chang and Olivia Benson (Alex C. and Casey hand another year ahead of them) who shrugged when she got up and went up to the stage oblivious to what was about to happen.

Bobby who was hidden from view watched as she made her way on the stage and when he saw that she had reached the podium, he made his way to stand behind the special young woman he was about to propose to.

Alex then heard the unmistakable smooth voice call her name, "Alexandra, my darling," and spun around to see Bobby standing there.

Bobby walked towards her and when she reached her he took her silky hands in his and as he ran his finger over the promise he had given her he knew it was time.

The Chancellor then held the microphone close and Bobby and Alex. "Alexandra, my sweetheart, I love you and there aren't enough words for me to express how proud that I along with your family are of you today that you have worked hard and are reaching your goals and continue to reach for new goals."

Bobby paused for a minute while wiping away the mists that were already forming in Alex's eyes and then said, "I am standing here in front of you today because I have something else I would like to say. Do you remember when I gave you this promise ring?"

Alex smiled and slowly nodded and Bobby continues, "Well it is time to make that promise a reality." Alex's eyes widened when Bobby momentarily let go of her hands. He then pulls out a small velvet ring box which causes the audience to buzz with sudden excitement. He then got down on one knee, opens the box and asks after Alex lets out an audible gasp, "Miss Alexandra Tricia Eames, I cannot imagine living the rest of my life without you. Will do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


	7. Preparations for Their Cherished Day

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent or Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Ok I am guessing you guys are probably wondering about Lewis, well he makes his appearance in this chapter!

Rating: T/T+ (from now to the end of the story)

Chapter 7: Preparations for Their Cherished Day

* * *

_Previously_

_Alex's eyes widened as Bobby momentarily let go of her hands. He pulls out a small velvet ring box which causes the audience to buzz with sudden excitement. Getting down on one knee, he opens the box and asks after Alex lets out an audible gasp, "Miss Alexandra Tricia Eames, I cannot imagine living my life without any longer. Will do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"**

* * *

**_

Completely caught off guard, Alex took a few minutes to recover from the sudden shock to her system. Her boyfriend of two and a half years, the guy who she has been in love with since their first date had proposed.

In the meantime Alex C. and Casey were in the audience when they heard the romantic marriage proposal.

"Ohhh I hope she says yes," said Alex C.

"Of course she's going to say yes," replied Casey.

She then answered as loud as she could because she wanted everyone to hear her answer, "Yes a definite yes; Robert Oliver Goren I will marry you!"

Her fellow graduates and the commencement crowd all cheered deafeningly after Alex gave her response while Bobby removed the promise ring but instantly slid a one carat three stone round white and blue diamond accented 14K Yellow Gold ring on her finger and got up and gave Alex a amorous hug and an sweet kiss and then spins her around.

After commencement ended, Bobby had offered to get them refreshments and look for her family when Trina, Olivia, Alex C. and Casey all surrounded when Trina exclaimed as she gave Alex a monstrous hug "Congratulations girl! I am so happy for you!"

Right as Trina let go, Olivia, Alex C. and Casey did the same and wanted to see the ring and Alex obliged.

"Wow! That is huge!" said Alex C. when she saw the diamond.

"Yeah no kidding!" commented Olivia and Casey at the same time causing all of them to let out a burst of laughter.

Alex grinned broadly when she suddenly asked, "Gals I have something I want to ask you."

All four of them looked Alex attentively waiting for her to continue.

Alex looked at Trina and said, "Trina, you have been my closest friend since high school, I would like you to be my maid of honor."

Trina was caught of guard when Alex asked her. When she got her voice back, she replied, "Of course girl I would be so honored, thank you."

Alex then turned to Olivia, Alex C., and Casey and said, "I would like you three along with my sister Liz to be my bridesmaids."

Olivia's eyes bugged out as did Alex C. and Casey when they heard Alex's request.

Casey was the one who manage to say something after.

"We would be honored to be a part of your bridal party and stand with you on your special day."

After Alex found Bobby with her family and Liz was with them she went straight and asked her.

"Hey sis congratulations on graduating and the engagement; you and Bobby are so perfect together."

Alex smiled as she gave Liz a hug and then said, "Liz I would love for you to be a part of my bridal party as a bridesmaid."

"Oh sis I am honored to be a part of your bridal party to stand next to you on your special day."

After graduation celebration that was held in her, Trina, and Olivia's honor, the two love birds are left for alone time.

As they contentedly snuggled on the couch for awhile Alex spoke up.

"Bobby sweetie, I think we need to pick we are going to pick a date so we can get the planning started and don't worry you will have your say in the planning process. I promise."

Bobby looked at his stunning fiancée and said, "Okay, do you have a date in mind?"

Alex pondered and said, "Well you know the next step for me is the police academy and I think we should get married before then so sometime before the end of this year."

"Hmmm how about the twelfth of December? I know how much your mom loves to prepare for Thanksgiving. This way we have time to plan and time for her prepare for the feast."

Alex looked Bobby and saw nothing but love and compassion in his eyes.

"I love the day you picked; so December 12th it is. And this way we can have two weeks to ourselves and still make back in time for our first Christmas Eve and Day as married couple."

With that the two fell silent again content with just cuddling.

Suddenly Alex said with in impish grin her face that caused Bobby's heart to palpitate.

"Bobby sweetheart it is my turn to give you pleasure".

She untangles herself from Bobby's arms, stands up in front of Bobby she quickly discards her cream colored khakis she had on and proceeds to unbutton her button down shirt revealing a strapless and sheer black lace bra and matching panties.

When he saw her hands move down her body, past her chest and stopping at the panties all while displaying a seductive look on her face, he instantly felt the quick shrinkage of his jeans.

He then stood up and after removing and leaving his jeans in the living room, he began kissing her fiercely engaging in a tongue battle as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée. As they locked lips Alex managed to unbutton the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off of him thus revealing his toned abs and letting her fingers roam his upper body. Without warning he picked her up and carried her to their room for another night of passion.

A few days later as Alex and her mother were meeting for lunch, Bobby also met with his bubby Lewis for a guys' hangout.

"Hey man congratulations on your engagement, you and Alex deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks man I know I really have found the one for me in Miss Alexandra. Hey man I would you to be the best man on the day I marry Alexandra."

Lewis was stunned but quickly recovered and answered, "Of course I am elated that you asked me to stand with you on your big day."

They continued to chat and catch up on what has been going on in their lives since both had become busy with work.

That same day Alex was having lunch with Andrea, while they planned out the details.

"Mom, would you happen to know a good hairstylist?"

"Honey I think that your Aunt Celina is a wonderful hairstylist. We had her do your hair once remember?"

"Oh yeah you're right."

"Here is a thought maybe we could have all the extended family my side and your father's side to a 4th of July BBQ and have them meet Bobby."

"Yeah. Okay sounds great I will talk to Bobby. And then I can talk to Aunt Celina.

Mother and daughter then continued on with the planning and what needed to be done.

Right as Alex got home she did not see Bobby come up from behind the door and grabbed onto her little waist causing her to let out a little shriek joy when she felt his arms around her and his sexy scent overwhelm her senses.

When she turned around she gave him an intense kiss which he deepened.

After air became a problem the two parted lips and the two were deeply absorbed in each other's gazes.

"How was lunch with your mom?" Bobby asked in a genuinely.

"It went well, my mom and I got a lot of planning done," answered Alex and she continued, "Bobby there is something I need to talk you about."

"What is it my lovely Alexandra?" asked Bobby as they sat down on the couch together.

"Well you know how my parents love to celebrate the Fourth of July in style right?"

"Yeah, I do," replied Bobby remembering the first time he had been to one of the celebrations that Eames' family held for the immediate family.

"Well this year is going to be a little different. You see my mom and dad have invited the extended family because they thought it was time for you to meet them and to announce our engagement and pending nuptials."

Bobby waited for Alex to continue as she tried to read his facial expressions.

"Bobby? I am guessing that you are okay with plan?"

"Of course, I would love to meet your entire family."

Alex smiled as she said, "Okay then the next few weeks I am going to give you a crash a crash course of whose who on my dad's side and my mom's side. So are you ready to learn about the Eames/McAllister/McAfee/Grady/Lowery/Kennan family including my fourteen cousins?"

"Yep I am," said Bobby with his boyish grin.

The next few weeks went by quickly and Bobby amazed Alex how quickly he had learned all the names of her family members from both sides of the family.

The day before the big Fourth of July celebration Bobby and Alex hanging out-she was quizzing him on the names at random when during a pause he brought something up.

"Alexandra, I don't believe you've met my mother yet. I had been promising her to bring you and well plans kept changing. So would you like to go and see her today? We could surprise her by telling the good news."

"I would love to meet your mother, but telling her the same day I meet that we are engaged isn't that going to be a bit much for her to handle?" Alex asked cautiously keeping mind her future mother-in-law's illness.

Bobby pensively thought about it then remembered something else.

"I am sure it she will be delighted. Besides, she has been telling that I should settle down soon and not waste anymore time being single. She is convinced that it wouldn't be long before I would meet the one for me. Now looking back she's right because immediately after that visit I went to the bar you worked at that night and well the rest is history."

Alex blushed when she heard Bobby's explanation.

Alex thought _at least now I feel like I am not nervous anymore._

Then came the day where all the family members had gathered at Path Recreational Park for the big announcement and celebration.

After some socializing John got up on one of the benches and used his rarely used loud and yelled, "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone settled quieted down quickly they all looked over at John as he stood on the table of on one of the benches.

"I am guessing you are wondering why Andrea and I have summoned all of you on this particular Fourth of July."

"Yeah we all have John," said his brother-in-law, Jonathan McAllister jokingly.

"Well have you guys noticed there is one person not present right now."

"Yeah I have Uncle John, where's Cousin Lexy?" asked Jannie, his baby brother' Quinn's little girl.

"Well I have special announcement to make but I think it would be better if we let Lexy tell us. Lexy sweetie?"

Alex along with Bobby then comes out from the close by information center where they had been waiting.

She went up the bench, left hand in her jean shorts first and projected her voice and said, "Hey guys thanks for coming today. I bet you are anxious to hear the news so I will get right to it."

Alex took a deep breath and continued.

"As you all know that for the past two and half years I have been in a relationship with a wonderful man who also happens to be the sweetest and most considerate gentleman in the world," Alex paused again and motioned Bobby to stand (next to her on the ground) up on the bench with her; with her man by her side she continued.

"Everyone this is Robert O. Goren, the love of my life. As all of you know I graduated from John Jay two months ago and this guy here surprised me big time. You guys the good news which all of you have been summoned here today to hear is very jubilant. My beloved gentle giant boyfriend proposed to me that day and I said yes and…" Alex paused for the last time and then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Right then the whole crowd erupted into cheers and applause as soon the last word was out of Alex's mouth and right then she turned to Bobby and gave him a big wet kiss, right in front of her relatives.

The two then received an onslaught of congratulations from the aunts, uncles, cousins and the living grandparents who were present.

"So you are the young man that has swept my darling granddaughter off her feet," said Alex's maternal grandfather Leland, patting Bobby on the shoulder while his hand was entwined with Alex's.

"Yes sir," replied Bobby.

"Please call me Grandpa Lee, Lexy does."

"Grandpa," said Alex in a slightly silly tone.

During the continuation of the congratulations and the start of the feast, Alex's Aunt Celina managed to pull Alex away for a little one-on-one.

"Lexy congratulations on your engagement," said Celina giving Alex a hug and then said,

"Uncle Steven and I along with your Cousins Steven and Vanessa are so happy for the two of you. Bobby seems like a great guy."

"Oh Aunt Celina he is that and so much more."

"So your mom mentioned that you need a hairstylist."

"Yeah I do. Actually I was about to ask you, looks like my mom beat me to it."

"So what you have in mind sweetie?"

"Well," began Alex as she pulled out the hairstyles she had seen and saved from various magazines."

"Well for the flower girls Lauren and Charlotte I was thinking of a bow of curls in the crown with some loose at the back.

"That would make them look so adorable. Oh sorry," said Celina.

"As for my mom, a sideswipe bangs and a soft flip. Trina here who's the maid of honor an easy split French twist. As for Olivia Benson one of four bridesmaids, a classic retro bob; Casey the second bridesmaid, a cluster of elegant curls; for Alexandra Cabot the third bridesmaid small sections in the front to give a cool detail and ponytails in back plus a bouquet of curls to make it look cheery; for Liz I was thinking of ponytails knots and tendrils."

"Those are all good choices but what the most important member of the bridal party and ultimately the whole wedding?"

"Well I was thinking for me since I am going to do closed veil I am opting for a simple look, like a simple pile of curls."

"Lexy you have made my job all the more easier. Now just let me know what day you want your hair done and I will make it in before that time. So have you two decided on a date?"

"Yes we have Aunt Celina, Saturday, December 12, so in about five months Bobby and I will become one."

Following the Fourth of July celebration, planning kicked into high gear and everything was going according to plan. Alex and her bridal party all had their gowns ready for them to wear on Alex's big day.

On one of the days in between the hectic planning, Bobby made a request that surprised Alex.

"Alexandra my love, I was thinking would it be okay I not wear a tux?"

"Then what are you going to wear?"

"I promise it will not be outrageous and after all I can't go in the buff now can I?"

As much as Alex would like that she knew that is true especially with her dad giving her away and her whole extended family going to be there.

Then she mentally kicked herself for having those kinds of thoughts. "You promise it will be good right?"

"I promise," said Bobby making the promise sign across his chest.

Thanksgiving had come and gone and their wedding planning had gone smoothly and all loose ends were nearly tied up.

In a wink of an eye it was two days before Alex and Bobby's wedding and Alex's aunt, Celina McAllister did a phenomenal job on all of their hair all at no cost and as a gift to Alex and Bobby.

It wasn't long and when the rehearsals the day before and the diner that followed. Most everyone who was invited made to the rehearsal dinner

After an evening of wining and dining, Trina got everyone's attention when she gently tapped on her glass with a knife.

"Good evening everyone, I am glad most of you could make to the rehearsal dinner tonight despite the cold and wintry weather. I will keep my speech short. As most of you know that I have known Alex here since we were freshman in high school and we became the forever pals," Trina paused wiped a tear, turned towards Bobby and Alex and said, "Alex I am absolutely thrilled that you are about to marry the love of your life tomorrow, I am so happy for the both of you."

She then looked at Bobby and said, "Please take good care of Alex, or you'll have a lot of people to answer to."

All of the guests chuckled lightheartedly as Trina wrapped up her speech.

After all the guests and the bridal party has gone to their hotel rooms Alex and Bobby spends the last few minutes as their last night of singles talking and looking forward to their big day.

Alex looked up at Bobby and said in a soft voice audible only to him, "Can you believe this time tomorrow night we will be united as one? I can't wait…"

"…till the minister pronounces us husband and wife. I can't wait either my love," finished Bobby in an equally soft voice holding his fiancée and soon-to-be wife tightly.

* * *

A/N 2: I apologize for the long delay…grad school took up nearly all of my time and my muse hadn't been cooperating, so your reviews are appreciated!


	8. Their Day

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent or Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. Also the wedding songs used in this story, "Jesu, Joy Man's of Desire" and "Bridal Chorus", and "Wedding March" belong to J.S. Bach, Richard Wagner, and Felix Mendelssohn respectively. In addition the poems used this chapter, "How Do I Love Thee" and "The Vows I Take Will Be Forever" belong solely to Elizabeth Barrett Browning and Nicholas Gordon, respectively.

Author's Note: To make up for not posting last week, here is another chapter. This is the good stuff!

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Their Day

* * *

**_Mr. and Mrs. John Eames request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter, Alexandra Tricia Eames to Mr. Robert Oliver Goren, the son of Mrs. Frances Goren on Saturday, the twelfth of December One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Two at half past three in the afternoon at St. James Church located at 8174 W. 87__th__ Street, Manhattan,, New York._**

**_Reception to follow at Manhattan' Marriot Hotel Grand Banquet Room_**

_**Please RSVP by the twelfth of November at 631-555-2798**

* * *

_

December 12; the day that would cherish for the rest of their lives had arrived. Everyone was milling around to make sure nothing went wrong.

As it neared the start of the wedding the guests began to arrive and the ushers, Alex's Uncle Steven and Martin and Cousin Xavier showed all the guests to their seats.

While the excitement outside was taking place Alex and Bobby were making final preps in the in their respective dressing rooms and awaiting their cue.

The day Alex had been dreaming of had finally come; she was about to marry her boyfriend of three years, Robert Oliver Goren.

She is usually not the fussy type about fancy gowns but when she saw this one in the window and had tried it on she knew it would be the one for and knock Bobby's socks off.

She was in her room at the church with Trina, Olivia, Alex C., Casey, Liz and Andrea, making final preps when a knock came.

"Who is it?" Alex asked slightly alarmed.

"It's us, your cousins with Grandma Anne," announced Melissa, "May we come in?"

"Of course you can," replied Alex as Andrea went to open the door.

Alex then went to give her grandmother and all her cousins a hug.

"Oh Alexandra, you look so beautiful but then you always have," said Anne.

"I agree all the way," responded Lori.

"Okay everyone it is time for the time honored traditions," said Trina.

"I guess I will go first," said Anne and then turning to Alex and said, "Your grandfather gave me this necklace the night before we were married. I have not taken it off since he gave it to me and it has brought us incredible amount of happiness and good fortune for the 61 years we were married. I pass it down to you as I hope that you will bring you and Bobby all the bliss that you two deserve."

"Thank you Grandma."

"You're very welcome darling, would you like me to put it on you?"

"Yes please," said Alex.

As Anne put the necklace on Alex, Reese said, "Alex all of us have chipped in for the something new. We got you a bracelet with the first letters of yours and Bobby's first names intertwined."

"Thank you all of you," giving each of them another hug and then asked, "Reese would you like to put it on my wrist?"

"Sure."

As Reese closed the clasp on the bracelet Andrea spoke up.

"Alex, my darling daughter, do you remember how as a child you always admired my sterling silver diamond earrings?"

"Yeah I do," smiled Alex.

"Well they are on loan to you today for your special day.

"Thanks mom," said Alex with mists gathering her eyes as she gave her mother a hug and then put on the earrings.

"Now for it is time for the best part," said Trina with a sly grin on her face as Liz give Alex the box.

Olivia then added, "It is self explanatory once you open the box."

Alex opens the box, sees the garter and said, "Something blue. Thank you guys all so much, group hug."

Alex then knew instinctively it was time.

"I guess I should put on my gown."

At this time Grandma Anne, Lori, Melissa, Reese, Alison, Jannie, Lori, Marie, Vanessa all left to go sit and wait for the services to start.

A few minutes later, Alex turned to Trina and asked, "Trina, would you like to zip me in?"

"Of course Alex."

After that was done, Alex knew just who to help put on the veil.

"Olivia, Alex C., Casey, and Liz would you like to put on the veil?" asked Alex.

After everything was set, garter on and veil in place covering her face, she Alexandra Tricia Eames was ready to marry the love of her life.

After the bridal party left to take their places Andrea stayed behind for a little while longer.

"Mom, are you okay?" Alex asked gently as she saw Andrea dab her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Yeah I am. I am just happy my baby girl. You are and Bobby are about to be married and united as one. This is day that I know the both of us have been envisioning for a long time. Oh sweetheart you look so beautiful."

"Oh mom," said Alex as she went to give her mom a hug.

"Okay, okay I should stop crying or I am going to cause your makeup to run,"

Alex smiled at her mom and thought, _Mom's right; this is the day I have been dreaming of and it is finally here!"_

Then came a knock on the door startling both mother and daughter.

"Who is it?" asked Andrea.

"It is I," said John in a very fatherly voice and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is the bride ready? Because the bridegroom is starting to get a little anxious now."

"Okay I am ready dad," said Alex then looking at Andrea and said, "Well looks like it's time!"

Andrea nodded and then went to take her seating place leaving Alex a few minutes to herself.

It wasn't long before she was ready. She grabbed her bouquet of roses and lilies and opened the door.

"Baby girl you look absolutely beautiful. The groom won't know what hit him. Ready?"

"Yes I am."

As the bridal party processional music, Bach's "Jesu! Joy of Man's Desire" played, the church door opened as one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle all in clover dresses. Liz sported a one shoulder long jersey dress with charmeuse bust and cascade back, Alex C. had on a halter satin ball gown, Casey wore a spaghetti crinkle chiffon long babydoll dress with a beaded bodice and a wrap Olivia donned a sleeveless long jersey dress with charmeuse and straps and waist, the maid of honor, Trina in her strapless satin ball gown with criss cross ruched bust and beading. The bridal party was followed by angelic flower girls Lauren and Charlotte in their matching ivory satin princess A-line gown with spaghetti straps and lace up back with clover green band and hem.

Bobby stood at the front of the altar waiting. Bobby, who was completely calm, wore his Army Uniform while his best man Lewis wore a Two-Button Notch Lapel matched with a Herringbone Apple vest and tie and the groomsmen Alex's brothers Jake and Ethan, and her cousins Cooper and Gabriel who wore matching Three-Button Super 100's Notch Lapel matched with Herringbone clover green vest and tie.

As the bridal party had taken their places, the ushers and Alex's Uncles Steven and Martin closed door briefly, Alex with John to her was as ready as she will ever be when the door opened again when the Bridal Chorus began to play. When Bobby saw Alex it felt as if a rug was pulled from under him. Alex looked breathtaking in her satin split back A-line gown with beaded cuff hem and clover green inset.

As Alex made her way down the aisle, she smiled at Bobby, her family and friends, and her soon to be mother-in-law as all the guests smiled back.

When Alex saw Bobby in his uniform, smiling she felt her heart rate increase and as she thought, _wowie he looks so hot and yummy in his uniform._

After Alex and John reached the altar the minister stepped forward and asks, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered John.

Then John opens the veil gives Alex a kiss before closing it.

As John gives Bobby Alex's hand he tells Bobby, "Please take care of Alex."

"I will John," replied Bobby.

After John takes his seat next to Andrea Alex has Trina hold her bouquet Alex and Bobby joined hands with Bobby as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Robert Oliver Goren and Alexandra Tricia Eames in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Alexandra and Robert are standing here today because of their paths crossed and they were at the right place at the right time, bringing them together. As this moment Bobby and Alex would like to each a poem they have found and that affirms their love for each other. Go ahead Alexandra."

Alex and Bobby each took a sheet of paper from the minister and Alex said, "Bobby when I found this poem I knew it fittingly describes my love for you. Here it goes."

Alex cleared her throat and began.

_"How do I love thee?_

_Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old grief, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints. I love with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death."_

When Alex finished reading she saw the Bobby had a big smile on his face as he got ready to read the poem he chose.

"Alexandra I also choose a poem appropriately describes my love for you."

Bobby cleared his throat and began.

_"The vows I take will be forever:_

_I'll love you all my life._

_There's no part way, no holding back_

_Once we are man and wife._

_The choice is made, and now I swim_

_In a far different sea,_

_The shores of which are bright green hills_

_Raised up for you and me._

_Our love is like a mountainside_

_Awash in lovely flowers:_

_It is our home, our solid rock,_

_Where all bright things are ours._

_And though of need we often must_

_Spend our days apart,_

_Our love will always be with us,_

_Held within the heart._

_I feel it now, so strong and free,_

_So part of every breath_

_That it must live--I swear it will!_

_Even after death."_

When Bobby finished reading he saw the tears of joy his bride was crying.

"Now they would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead Alexandra."

Alex wiping away the mist from her eyes and began to say her vows.

"Bobby it never occurred to me that I would meet you the love of my life until that fateful night you came to the bar where I was working at. You helped mend my broken heart after my recent split. My vow to you is that I will always be there no matter what comes our way, we can face it together. I love you Bobby with all my heart and all my soul."

Bobby smiled and as he said his vows.

"Alexandra, my love you are the best thing that ever happened to me. When I became regular at the bar where you worked I never thought that I would that meet the one for me so quickly until I made eye contact with you that night. Everything about you amazes me. My vow to you is together we will face head on whatever life throws at us. I love you Alexandra with all my heart and all my soul."

After a brief pause in following the touching vows the minister continued the service as he looked at Alex and asked, "Do you Alexandra Tricia Eames take Robert Oliver Goren to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Alex with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

He then turned to Bobby and asked the same question, "Do you Robert Oliver Goren take Alexandra Tricia Eames to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Bobby beaming and answered, "I do."

After a few seconds of silence, the minister spoke once again.

"It is now time for Alexandra and Robert to exchange rings, may I please have the rings?"

Trina and Lewis then stepped forward and each gave the minister the rings that two of them had picked out.

The minister blessed the rings as he said, "Now in the exchanging of the rings it signifies love that is continual and never ends."

The minister then turned to Alex and said, "Alexandra would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Robert's finger, and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Alex smiled as she got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Bobby's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The minister then turned Bobby and said, "Robert would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Alexandra's finger, and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Bobby with a boyish grin on his face got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Alex's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

"Alexandra and Robert have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robert you may kiss your bride."

Bobby smiling widely opens the veil, tilts his head to his right, placing his hands at the back of her head and a gentle kiss on her lips which lead a deeper kiss as Alex wound her arms around Bobby's neck. As they kissed the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren".

At that time Alex gave Trina a hug and Bobby and Lewis exchanged high fives.

As the Wedding March began to play the two then walked down the aisle as they started their new lives together.

While at the reception location and waited for their entrance cue, Bobby held his wife in a close embrace and when the pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes he showered her with kisses and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Goren."

"Mmm," said Alex in a contented voice and then whispered, "I could get used to this, Mr. Goren."

She then looked at Bobby and enticingly whispered back into his ear, "I cannot wait for our honeymoon to began."

Before long a voice boomed out loud and the two knew it was time to make their entrance.

The guests were in the banquet room all remarking on how beautiful the ceremony. As they chatted the best man, Lewis announced over the microphone, "May I have your attention?"

The guests hushed as Lewis passed the microphone over to Trina and she said, "All right I know that you all have been waiting for this, it is time to welcome the newlyweds, so here they are Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren!"

Once the newlyweds walked into the banquet room.

During most of the reception the lovebirds had been able to part a few times for the traditional dances they managed to get back into each other's arms as they couldn't stand being apart from each other for very long.

The celebration continued as the speeches were made intermittently. Then came the cutting of the cake and Alex who had a big sweet tooth was excited.

Their cake, which was a layer of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry was made for them by a very dear friend of her mother's who charged a minimal fee and had given to them as a present.

When the two reach the table where the cake, Bobby first kissed both of Alex's hands and then standing to the right of Alex, picked up the knife with her and immediately placed his left hand one her right hand who then placed her left hand over his left hand and eventually their hands were intertwined as they sliced the cake and in seconds were feeding each other.

As they were feeding each other, she pulls him down to her level and with some frosting on her fingers smears it on his nose and then licks it off. Bobby subsequently does the same only he smeared on her lips and then placing his fingers on her chin he pulls her face in kisses it off and Alex immediately deepens the kiss causing the guests to let out "awwes".

Not long after, Patrick Jacoby, Bobby's boss who has come to see Bobby as his son made walks over to where Lewis was sitting and gets a hold of the microphone and makes surprising announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention."

Patrick waits as the room quiets down waiting for the announcement.

He then turns towards Bobby and Alex and begins, "Robert and Alexandra I want to say how happy I am for the both of you. You two are so much in love. Also I can't thank you enough for much for your combined tireless work ethic, especially you Alexandra for filling as temporary bartender and good luck with your future plans. I Um I want to add that because you have helped my business grow tremendously, I am offering my private jet to take you and Alexandra to Montreal and I already have your two weeks stay at the hotel already paid for. Enjoy yourselves."

The newlyweds were in complete shock as Patrick finished to his speech. Alex who then leaned and asked her beloved, "Did you know about this sweetheart?"

Bobby shook his head and said, "No I had absolutely no idea. I am really going to have to find some way to repay him."

Right before the newlyweds were to leave and get ready for their honeymoon it was also time to toss the bouquet and the garter.

Bobby without even thinking said, "Mrs. Goren I would you like to go first."

"Why thank you Mr. Goren," said Alex and then whispered, "I will reward you later for that."

Alex then announced, "Okay all unmarried ladies line up cause it comes!"

Before Alex turned her back on the crow that gathered, she made eye contact with Trina and then said, "One, two, three." and flung as the bouquet.

Without even trying Trina catches the bouquet and lets out a squeal of delight.

Alex smiled as she sees her lifelong friend jump for joy. Then it was Bobby's turn.

Suddenly a chair appeared and Alex sat down and kneeled down, reached in and instantly got the garter from the gown.

Bobby announces, "Ok all unmarried guys get ready cause here it comes."

After all the guys got into positions, Bobby winds up his arms turns around and flings it.

"I got it! I got it!" yelled Cooper jumping in the air when he caught the garter; it was then he and Trina caught each other's glances.

After completing the last traditional ritual, the guests showered the newlyweds with rice as they ran out of the reception roomand they were on their way to starting their lives together.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated! Last chapter to come!


	9. Epilogue:Fourteen Years and Nine Months

Title: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent or Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life's been hectic and grad school even more so.

Special Thanks to: SexyScottishDoc, The Mominator, Starlight63, KendraC, marie-scr, Gypsy5, Tommys My 21, CSI SVU CI FAN for their reviews and adding my story to various lists.

Rating: T

Epilogue: Fourteen Years and Nine Months Later

* * *

It was 7:15am and Alex was ready for whatever the day brought.

After having her first cup of coffee she went to check to see if their two kids eleven year-old Trina Andrea Goren and nine year-old Robert Joseph Goren were up and getting ready for school and rouse their two year old triplets Debra Casey, Alexis Frances and John Patrick Goren who were conceived after a long and difficult that MCS and SVU had joined together to solve; yes their life together was everything that they had dreamed of.

After a two week honeymoon in Montreal filled with passionate romance, life kept getting better for Alex and Bobby.

Alex had been hired as a rookie for Chelsea and enrolled at the Police Academy and graduated third in her class. Within a few short years she had transferred to Vice and promoted to Detective First Grade at Major Case Squad and Bobby had been very supportive of Alex.

Bobby meanwhile had been promoted to the head chef. A few short years later, Bobby with funding from Patrick opened his own restaurant. His restaurant which he fittingly named it The Alexandra became an instant hit with the patrons and received rave reviews from the critics. Soon thereafter they moved into a roomier three bedroom two bathroom house.

Four years into their marriage, Alex had transferred to Vice and a year later they decided to start a family. They didn't have to wait for the right time because the opportunity presented itself. It was after one of her most stressful cases at Vice and after the paperwork had been finished her CO gave her and three other detectives a few days off to recover.

As Alex was driving home she was still troubled by the as the result of the sting operation of rescuing children from a life of prostitution and just wanted to forget it about the whole bad incident. When she reached home all her worries just disappeared as she walked in and noticed the romantic aura that the living room had given off. She knew that it was one of the days were Bobby only had to check in at his restaurant for a short time and then come home. Alex didn't even walk far when Bobby surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and smother with her with kisses up and down the left and right side of her neck. Then he spun her around and placed an intense kiss on her lips which she deepened instantly.

When they had to come apart to get some air in their lungs, where both radiated a look of yearning and desire.

"How is my darling wife today?"

"Could've been better especially after this last case," said Alex in a sigh.

"You know I think I can help you relieve the tension and worries. Why don't you go and freshen up, and slip into something more comfortable and I will bring dinner into our room and then I will feed you. Oh and you'll love the outfit I picked for you. When I saw in the store window on my way home I knew I had to get it for you."

Alex raised an eyebrow when Bobby said what he said but then went off to see the outfit. In fact it was just what was needed to make their night all the more dreamy as they gave into a night of passion.

One thing did happen that she never saw coming; after Trina had caught the bouquet and Cooper caught garter at their wedding, the two became an instant couple and wasn't before long and they got married. Alex C., Casey, and Olivia soon followed on the marriage path, in a bit of twist of fate; Alex C. married Cousin Richard and was now Mrs. Richard Kennan Jr., Casey had married Cousin Steven and became Mrs. Steven McAllister Jr., and Olivia became Mrs. Aaron McAfee; though each had kept their maiden names for professional reasons.

Alex also instantly volunteered to be carry her sister's Liz and gave birth to little Nathan.

Everything had been swell except for when their dear family friend. Joe Dutton, Uncle Joe to little Trina was killed in the line of duty for whom they gave their eldest son the middle name of Joseph in honor of Joe.

Yep they had completely come to expect the unexpected.

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you to all who read "Expect the Unexpected". I hope you hard as much fun reading it as I did writing it. As always your reviews are appreciated!

A/N 3： To those who follow "Immortal Love", I sincerely apologize but that story is on temporary hiatus and will be completed in the new year!


End file.
